Who Knew IED Could Be A Heaven Send
by BrookeRocker
Summary: Lisa Marie Scott is the girlfriend of Randy Orton and during the time where his IED is exceptionally bad she figures out why and offers her help. Will he take it? RandyxOC


This disease is ruining not only his life but my life as well. This disease has caused him problems at work and personal problems with me because of my coworkers. He took out his boss by kicking him in the head, his boss' son by kicking him in the head as well and his boss' daughter with his finisher and a vicious DDT from the middle rope. Coworkers have been riding me saying that he hit a woman because of this how do I know he won't flip and hit me or worse injure me. I just chuckle and say "he won't do that to me". Everybody is disagreeing and even his friends are calling me telling me they are worried about him and me because what if he loses it with me. I just simply say "he won't do that to me". I am Lisa Maria Scott and my boyfriend is Randy Orton the Viper is his new nickname and his disease I am talking about is IED or technically is Intermittent Explosive Disorder and it is where if he gets provoked enough his anger and temper will eventually lose and he will lash out and usually it's physical.

He walks in after his recent DDT attack on Stephanie McMahon and he throws his bag down and comes and sits on the couch. I stay silent because I don't know where his anger level is he runs his hands over his head and says "LM you can say something" I sigh and said "hand me the bottle" he pulls it out of his jacket pocket and holds it out. I walk over and take it from him and I open it to see it completely empty I sighed and I closed the bottle and hand it back. He said "just say it LM" I said "it's empty babe" he sighed and said "I know" I said "there were six earlier" he said "I know" I said "you know the bottle says two a day one after breakfast and one before bed" he said "I know" I said "I want to help you Randy but I'm not going to force it on you, you are going to have to ask for my help" he said "I don't need help but I'm scared because I think my anger is going to get the best of me and I'm going to hit you" I said "and if you do then I will take it but Randy you are abusing the medicine it has to stop" he looked at me and I recognized that glint in his eyes and he said "I am not abusing it" I said "so that's why the bottle is empty and there was six before you left" he stood up and backed me against the wall and said "I don't need help and I'm not abusing it" I said "yes you do and yes you are"

I grab my face as I sit up from the position I was in which was laying on the ground and I hear Randy gasp and I look up and I can see the remorse and the pain in his eyes from hitting me his eyes welled up with tears and he said "oh god Lisa I'm sorry oh god I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen" I stood up and I grabbed his hand and I put it over my chest and said "you feel this" he said "it's faster than normal" I said "scared" his eyes pained and he said "of me?" I said "no of what will happen to you if you don't let me help Randy I'm only offering because damn it I love you and I want to help" he dropped his head and I saw a tear fall to his shirt and he said "how can you love me after I hit you?" I said "you didn't hit me Randy the disease did now please let me help I don't want to lose you over something so ridiculous as something we can control" my face must have started to turn red because I saw him look at it and he ran his fingers over it and I winced a little and he said "I need help LM I really need help"

I smiled and said "I will call in your prescription and I will keep it and you will come to me for the medicine" he let a few tears fall and he said "ok" I started to cry because finally he's getting help and he's letting me I said "now I know this will not be easy and you will have your outbursts but Randy I'm willing to take it if it means you get over this and get under control" he said "I don't want to hit you anymore" I said "we are going to get through this and we are going to get through it together" he smiled and said "I would have it no other way"

. Months Later.:.

This has been the hardest and most painful sixth months I have gone through. Randy's temper had gotten worse before it got better. He made it through Wrestlemania and now that all that stress is off of him he is much happier and better. He walks into the house and says "LM I'm home" I smiled and said "kitchen love I'm cooking your favorite" he walked in and sniffed the air and said "ooh shepherd's pie" I smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist kissed my cheek and said "and what have I done to deserve this because my birthday has already passed" I smiled and said "I know it has already passed but you deserve this because six months ago is when you let me help you with your IED and you have done absolutely amazing these past six months so I wanted to reward you for your hard work" he smiled and kissed me and said "thank you LM" I smiled and said "no problem love"

After dinner we were sitting around enjoying a glass of red wine and talking when he said "what would you say if I asked you to marry me?" I looked at him and said "come again" he said "what would you say if I asked you to marry me?" I sat up and said "Randy are you serious?" he said "LM you have been there for me through it all. All the traveling, the shows, the rumors, even with my IED and these past six months have helped me realize how good I have it. I have the job I have wanted since I was a kid and I have you the woman of my dreams the woman who is not only smart, athletic, and beautiful but you have shown me that even with this disease I should remember that there is a good guy in here and you have brought him out" I smiled and said "Randy I don't know what to say" he got off the couch pulled out a beautiful but huge ring and said "just say yes" I set my wine down and said "Randall Keith Orton I would love nothing more than to marry you" he smiled and he put the ring on my finger and then he kissed me. So I guess you could say that a disease that had everybody questioning whether we would last actually brought us together…who knew IED would be our heaven sent.


End file.
